Sweet and Forbidden
by BabyGlambert89
Summary: Esme was sitting at home bored and with nothing to do when suddenly Edward stormed in and darted to his room,tormented by his sexual desire and frustration.Esme goes to comfort him.What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet and forbidden**

_Author's Note: This has always been on my mind to do as a ,I love the naughtiness and, as the title suggests, how incredibly forbidden this is…*smirk and wink* Anyways,this is my first attempt at an Edward/Esme smut and pretty much not as good as I want it to be but here it is. Please review? _

Esme was in the kitchen tidying up. She had somewhat of a thing for wanting everything in the house clean but now it was mostly for luck of having nothing better to do. Carlisle was working late as usual these days, Jasper and Alice were in Milan for Fashion Week and Rosalie and Emmet were on a safari in the Sahara. The only one who hadn't left was Edward, to be near Bella. She sighed in slight envy at how Edward seemed to always want and, most importantly, manage to have the time to always be near Bella. Such was his need for her that Esme was surprised he didn't spend all his day there. Of course the main reason was Charlie. She smiled at that and wiped her hands in a tea towel and left the kitchen. She headed to her room and picked up her sewing needles. She had taken up knitting rather recently to fill up her time. Carlisle wasn't around much due to how much work he had at the hospital nowadays so knitting filled her time; she had already finished sweaters for Carlisle and Alice and now she was going to start one for Edward. She had picked out the yarn already, a beautiful brown color which would emphasize his golden eyes, the eyes they all shared.

She knitted for a few hours till the sun set and then put her work away to pick up her book, "The Last Courtesan». She crossed her legs, her skirt riding up and exposing a creamy thigh. That was when Edward stormed into the house, banging the door behind him and racing to his room. She frowned and stood up, following him. She peered through the door and saw him with his head in his hands, his bronze and unruly curls covering his face. She sat down beside him and touched his knee. "Edward sweetheart what is it?" He looked up then and she could his angry and frustrated face. She knew that look: it was the look he had so many times after returning from Bella's house. His hold over his desire for her body was weakening every time he saw her. His need for her was growing immeasurably. "I was so close today…So close to…" "To having her?" she finished for him. Edward nodded in shame."Hon you have nothing to be ashamed of. Passion is intertwined with a love like yours. You should not feel ashamed for wanting Bella." Her hand caressed his curls from his face, his eyes closing at the touch.

For some reason, he loved Esme's gentle touch on him. He leaned forward, wanting more, his eyes closing. Esme knew she had to stop but couldn't bring herself to. She scooted closer, pressing to his side. Edward's hand caressed her cheek, his eyes open now and gazing at her full lips. He couldn't help wondering what they would feel like against his own so he leaned in and kissed her softly. Her eyes widened but, instead of pushing him away as she knew she had to do, her hands dug in his hair, humming in pleasure as his tongue traced her lips and they opened to allow him entry. Edward groaned as he kissed her, his tongue stroking along hers, She tasted like caramel and strawberry. His hands angled her just right, allowing him to take control of the kiss. Esme groaned, loving the fact he took control and her hands trailed along his back, grasping his shoulders. Finally they pulled apart, breathing hard more out of habit than anything else. "You taste..incredible" Edward whispered as his hands caressed her arms through the silk blouse she wore and one of them grazed her breast in hesitation. Her own hands skimmed his torso in a slow caress. His eyes caught hers as his hand closed over the soft mound of her breast, arched into his hand with a moan biting her lip. "Edward..we..we shouldn't-" but she was cut off as his mouth closed on her neck to suck and his hand unbuttoned her blouse and teared off her bra. His mouth left her neck and his hand closed over her breast squeezing and rubbing her nipple. "Oh God.." she enough,he replaced his hand with his mouth tugging at the dusty pink nub with his lips forcefully,groaning at how good her skin tasted to hands pulled off the blouse and,just as he was about to remove his shirt,Esme's hands made quick work of it and it soon lay on the lay her back on his bed and lay beside her,still worshipping her switched to the other nipple,twisting between his fingers around the one he just left and nibbling with his teeth.

Esme's hands tugged at his hair,arching off the bed in was forbidden and wrong in so many ways but she couldn't bring herself to tell Edward to needed to be touched so much…And what he was doing felt so good..Her hand dropped and squeezed over the crotch in his jeans and he broke away from her breast to groan in pleasure as he felt the pressure on his smirked despite herself. "Hard for me Edward?" she whispered as she unzipped his jeans and slipped her hand inside his boxers to grasp his hardened member whimpered. "No..it's wrong..I can't.." But Esme wasn't having lit a fire of desire inside her and she knew he wanted her so she stroked him a couple of times feeling him grow harder and thicker in her hand,relishing the no time at all,she took off his jeans and straddled some reason,she wasn't wearing panties that day and she felt grateful for that now as she grinded her naked and throbbing center on Edward's stirring moaned as Edward's hands grasped her hips and he guided her movements on him. "Esme..don't.." he tried to deny it but Esme slipped off him and spread his kept her eyes on him as she lowered her mouth to his aching 's eyes widened in surprise and he moaned as he felt her cool and wet mouth envelop his hardness.

His cock was perfection,Esme though as her tongue swirled around hard and was babbling as her mouth started to work him and his fingers of their own accord threaded in her hair keeping her in place as he thrust up to her mouth,groaning as he hit the back of her swallowed his length as her fingers played with his balls,pulling them just a that,combined with her thought praises of his taste and feel in her mouth,made Edward scream out her name in pleasure and come hard in her gladly swallowed him down and licked her lips as he pulled her up and kissed her roughly,biting her lips and sucking on her tongue,the taste of himself turning him flipped them over so he was above her and he placed kisses down her abdomen and spread her legs with trembling hands looking down at he saw made his mouth water and his cock twitch in renewed up at her,he let his thumb rub her face contorted as she gasped and grabbed the duvet between her fingers,her legs spreading further."Good girl.." he said as he sped up his movements. "Oh Edward..More…Please more.." He obliged her by inserting two long fingers in groaned as he felt her wet pussy clamp on his fingers and he pushed them in and out of her some point,he lowered his mouth on her clit and let his tongue flick over it as his fingers continue to work her expertly,despite the fact this was his first try at pleasing a woman.

Esme was awash in a sea of sensation and she almost screamed as she felt Edward's tongue join his fingers on started flicking her clit in swift strokes in the same rhythm as his fingers causing her to babble incoherently and shake her head in pleasure. "Edward..your tongue..so good.." He removed his fingers then and she whimpred in disappointment then groaned as his tongue pushed inside her groaned her smell was heavely,then her taste was was the best thing he ever hands brought her hips closer to his mouth as his tongue licked and his lips sucked,devouring her like a feast,like she was the best thing he ever tried and indeed she teeth grazed over clit and he bit on it causing her to scream in that moment,he didn't care at all if anyone found them out,if the world burned around them,as long as he could keep tasting bit on her clit once more and it undid came hard against his mouth and he eagerly cleaned her up,her juices like nectar in his lay boneless on the bed,her eyes closed but he didn't cease his movements causing her to moan and get wet once more as he heard his next words. "You taste so good Esme..Like ambrosia,the food of the Greek taste like the best thing I could ever taste..I'm so hard thinking how your pussy will feel around my cock soon.I wanna fuck you hard…Make you scream my name..I know you'll like fucking you..You'll beg me for more.."

She never knew he could talk dirty but that turned her on beyond all belief and she wanted to reciprocate so she ground her hips into his mouth and pulled him up by the hair then and grinded her center against his painfully hard cock. "Then take me me." He didn't need to be told pinned her underneath him and made himself at home between her was so beautiful at that moment:eyes dilated and dark with lust,hair drenched in sweat and disheveled,lips swollen from kissing a word,he lined himself up with her entrance and,with only a second of hesitation,he entered her fast and both groaned as they was 's length felt incredible inside was long and thick and stretched her realized he was way bigger than Carlisle and she pushed back against him.

Edward's back was tense as he was fully sheathed inside felt incredible:her pussy clamped on him like a vice and he was afraid he wouldn't be able to then she pushed back against him and he lost growled and wound one of her legs around his waist as he thrust into her hard and fast,driving into her with abandon,her name falling from his lips continuously. "So..good…so..tight..ughh"he groaned as he leaned forward,burying his face in her moaned as her hands tugged at his hair had never been taken like this had been always respectful and loving in their took her with passion and need she never felt from force and roughness she realized she groaned louder as she found his ear and whispered "Edward..Fuck me harder..fuck me deeper.." Edward growled as he did just thrust into her harder,letting the animal in him take control as he took her nipple in his mouth and bit at screamed at the pain and rejoiced in it. "Yes!Like that!Fuck…So close.."Edward groaned again as he felt his balls tighten. His release was near but he needed to get her off too so he released her nipple and his fingers found her clit again, rubbing it vigorously. "That's it babe…so beautiful…So perfect…Cum for me…all for me…scream my name…Scream how good I make you feel…do it for me…" That was all Esme needed to hear: the desire and admiration in his voice in combination with his movements made her scream "God yes! All for you..Just for you..Edward!" and shudder beneath him as her orgasm racked over her like a tidal wave. Her muscles tightening around him caused Edward to groan in ecstasy as he emptied himself inside her.

She watched his face as he came: features slack and mouth open in a moan of pleasure, his eyes closed as he collapsed on her. She was glad she was his first, that she got to share his first experience of sex and suspected as he opened his eyes and smiled at her, that there would be more of this to come. He leaned in and kissed her slowly, his tongue tangling with hers, a moan of appreciation escaping both of them. Then he pulled away and smiled at her resting his head against the pillow. "That was..unbelievable." he whispered and she smiled curling close to him. His eyes shined as he kissed her once more softly. "Thank you" She kissed him back and said "I am going to Rome next you want to come with me?For support of course" she smirked just a caught on and replied "When have I ever denied you anything?" he said as he got up . "Where are you going?" Esme asked,confused,marveling at how his whole body the slight guilt she felt,she was feeling wanted and loved that she could have him whenever she wanted from smiled. "To get a to join me?" he said as he went into the bathroom. She smiled back and got up to follow was going to be interesting from now….

_Author's Note:Oof!Anyone else wanna join Edward in the shower? *smirk* I know I want to!Right.I am eager to hear your reviews on this as I am seriously considering writing more occasions of Esme and Edward being oh so dirty and sinful ;) Ideas are welcome too!_


	2. Chapter 2:It's a shower thing

**Sweet & Forbidden**

_Author's Notes: Well, since everyone who reviewed liked my first attempt at Esward (aka Esme/Edward) smut, I have finally sat down to write the much-expected shower scene! I hope you like what you see on this chapter as well. Please review even if you didn't like it. Just try to be nice even if you flame me. Now, on with the show!_

**Chapter 2: "It's a shower thing"**

Edward went into the shower and turned on the water to almost scalding hot. He stepped under it and ran his hands through his hair. He sighed as he felt the water cascade down his chest and back enjoying the sensation. As vampires they might not be getting dirty as easily as humans did but that didn't mean they didn't enjoy a nice hot shower.

Esme paused at the bathroom door, watching. He had his back to her. His body was magnificent to look at: all angles, firm muscles, tousled bronze hair which were now dark and wet, broad shoulders and back…Her eyes followed the water droplets down his back to his (quite frankly) sinfully great ass. "_You gotta have the greatest ass I've ever seen." _ She was cut off her thoughts by his laugh. "You gonna come in here or are you gonna keep mentally molesting me?" he chuckled.

She was sure she would have blushed if she could but she pushed aside her nerves and stepped in the shower. It was rather large, glass and white marble, her favorite. She closed her eyes under the spray, feeling the hot water in her hair and face as she raised her hands and ran them through. Edward stayed almost transfixed much as she was earlier, watching her. For the first time since he started noticing her more, this was quite further back, before Bella came into their lives, he had all of her bared before him. Close enough to touch and taste.

His hand reached out and ran along the curve of her shoulders and down her back, her skin soft and creamy like silk. She shivered as his hand rested on her bottom and then his other hand curled around her middle pulling her closer to his body. She could feel him now: all of his body pressed against her, firm and long and…God he had gotten hard already. She bit her lip and grinded herself against him. His breath caught and his arm around her tightened then moved down to stroke her. She sighed as his fingers found her clit and he rubbed it in slow circles. "Edward.." she groaned as she felt herself grow wet once more. He smiled and let his finger dip inside, teasing her opening as his thumb kept rubbing her clit. She thrust her bottom against his rapidly hardening cock again and he growled. She stopped, frozen on the spot; Edward had actually _growled._ In pleasure no less.

She craned her neck and brought his head down to kiss her. Their lips met with a moan as their tongues battled for dominance and he bit her lip, which he rather suspected she liked judging by her moan of approval. She wanted it rough? Oh he would give her rough. He removed his fingers from her center and she pouted in disappointment. He slammed her against the marble wall and groaned as she was still pouting. "If only you knew what you do to me when you pout…" he sighed. "What do I do to you Edward?" she asked, smirking at him.

Suddenly, he slammed her face first against the wall. She was about to protest when he molded his mouth to her neck, licking and nipping. Then, he kissed her shoulders, down her back and he dropped to his knees. "Spread your legs." He growled. Authority, power and dripping sex was his voice. She gladly did so, feeling his hands on her bottom caressing it. "I always loved your ass. I imagined it would feel soft and firm.." he squeezed as he spoke and she groaned. "I was right. When you walk with those dresses and skirts, I love watching you move. I had to stop myself more than once from slamming you onto the nearest wall and feel you against me. Or doing this after I ripped your clothes to shreds." As he was done talking, he spread her ass cheeks and let his tongue teasing the hole.

Esme's knees almost buckled as she felt his tongue on her ass. He licked back and forth fast then slipped inside. She groaned loudly at that. His tongue moved in and out and she felt her wetness pool to an alarming level. Soon, his tongue left her and he pressed a thumb, rubbing in question. She nodded vigorously and screamed as his thumb thrust inside. "FUCK!" she screamed. "God Edward.." He moved slowly; in and out, in and out.. Then, he pulled out pushing two long piano player's fingers inside her. "Fuck Esme…Such a beautiful, tight ass. Let me in. Let me take you the way I want you. I'll make it good for you I promise.." "Yes Edward..Fuck me, please.." At that, his fingers left her and his cock took their place at her entrance. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded and, with a slight hesitation, he pushed inside in one stroke.

Both groaned at the intrusion. Esme thought she'd feel like she was torn open and would feel like it too but it was better than she thought; there was pain if only slight but the feel of Edward inside her compensated for that. "How does that feel Edward? Tell me" Edward groaned as she circled her hips and he slipped even further inside if that was possible. "Ugh…so tight…so good.." That was when he pulled out and pushed back in roughly. It was Esme's turn to growl this time as his fingers found her clit and pinched and stroked it in time with his thrusts behind. She felt pleasure rocketing through her as Edward took her savagely, perhaps harder than before. His hands moved to her breasts then cupping and squeezing them, rolling her nipples. She bucked against him, loving his short breaths and his growls, that never-ending stream of growls that matched the roughness and need of their actions.

She was so very close, he could tell so he upped the ante by sucking and nibbling on her neck, his cock spreading her ass open further. Suddenly he stopped to her disappointment but then she felt something on her pussy larger than his she knew what was happening,his cock pumped into her again as he thrust a dildo in her pussy at the same it was large and it hit her felt used in the best way possible and Edward laughed throatily as he fucked her faster,harder. "Like that Esme?Do you like me filling you like this?" he growled pushing in her even faster in a speed impossible. Esme groaned and whimpered as she bucked against him and in front towards the dildo. "Fuck…Edward..yes..so full..Fuck!I'm…oh God…" "That's it baby…cum for my who's fucking you like you haven't been fucked before!" "Oh God…" Esme moaned as she felt her orgasm begin to rise and overtake her like a raging river. "EDWARD!!!" she screamed out his name as she came,her pussy clenching on the dildo and going limp in his shook and groaned,sucking on her neck harder as he came too with her name on his lips in a growl.

He pulled out of her and took her in his arms with a smile. "How was that?" he asked a bit uncertain and embarrassed for his roughness earlier,she could smiled and kissed him,letting her tongue stroke his tenderly. "That was…amazing.I never knew you were that dirty.I'm a little sore but I'm okay.I promise." He set her down on the bed and spread her legs,knealing between them as he spoke. "Better clean up the mess I made then shall I?" he smirked and ,before she knew what happened,his fingers parted her pussy lips and he set his lips and tongue to work cleaning her up.

She moaned as his tongue gathered her juices and lapped them up moaning at her ,his lips closed on her once again swollen clit sucking on it moans were getting louder as he ate her out slowly,relishing her. "Good boy..Your mouth..so perfect.." Her hands tugged at his hair as her arousal smiled as his tongue slipped inside her,loving her her up and loving cock was untouched but that didn't matter cause soon she filled his mouth again with a soft sigh of his lapped her up once more and gathered her in his arms kissing her before getting up and getting got up and did the smiled at each other once they finished and came together in another heated wasn't over and they both knew had more time to come in which they could indulge in their forbidden pleasure.

Esme went into the kitchen looking for her book and settled down on the couch to read smiling at the remembrance of Edward knew tomorrow would bring?

_Author's Note:Hey again you like?Was it what you expected?What kind of forbidden situations of Edward and Esme would you like to see?on the kitchen table maybe next? ;) R & R please!_


End file.
